1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to piezoelectric micro speakers, and more particularly, to piezoelectric micro speakers including a weight attached to a vibrating membrane and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As terminals for personal voice communication and data communication have developed, amounts of data to be transmitted and received has continuously increased, while the terminals are required to be small and multi-functional.
In order to satisfy this requirement, research has been conducted on an acoustic device using micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technology. In particular, MEMS and semiconductor technologies make it possible to manufacture a micro speaker with a small size and low cost according to a package process and to easily integrate the micro speaker with a peripheral circuit.
Micro speakers using MEMS technology are mainly divided into electrostatic micro speakers, electromagnetic micro speakers, and piezoelectric micro speakers. In particular, a piezoelectric micro speaker may be driven at a lower voltage than in an electrostatic micro speaker, may have a simpler and slimmer structure than an electromagnetic micro speaker.